


Sleeping Arrangements, Difficulty With (*Some things even Adam can't (*or won't) solve)

by lifevolutionary



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting all four of Them in one bed to sleep* was, to put it mildly, a bit like trying to calculate trigonometry while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements, Difficulty With (*Some things even Adam can't (*or won't) solve)

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes at the end of the fic, one day I will learn how to do hover-y alt-text footnote link things, but not at half past one in the morning.
> 
> In my head this is university-age Them, but I don't actually mention age in the fic so disclaimer: all persons in this fic are over the age of consent

Getting all four of Them in one bed to sleep* was, to put it mildly, a bit like trying to calculate trigonometry while drunk. At least, it was if any of Them wanted to get any sleep at all**. Well, any of Them except Adam who, Wensleydale always maintained, could sleep on a fence post.

Pepper had to be allowed her own space, and was not under any circumstances to be allowed to sleep in the middle. Not if Brian and Wensley wanted to be bruise free the next morning. Adam, who always took the middle space next to her, seemed to be adept at dodging knees and feet and elbows even while sleeping like he could quite happily stay asleep through the rest of the century.

Wensley had to be on the edge near the door so he wouldn't have to climb over the rest of Them in the middle of the night when he went to refill his bedside glass of water. Also, he sleepwalked and nobody wanted to be trodden on. Though Wensleydale was adamant that, no really, he didn't and Brian was a filthy liar. One day Pepper was going to set up a camera and film him at it just to prove a point.

Brian snored. Unless there was space for Wensley to shove him over onto his side poking would ensue not only from Wensleydale but from Pepper, leaning over Adam to register her objection with a punch on the shoulder.

Surprisingly, there was always room for these pre-sleep acrobatics*** and no matter where they were sleeping the bed was always big enough for all of Them. Sometimes the basic structure of the room had to alter in order to accomplish this, but being the Antichrist had to have some perks, right?

*While doing...other things creative positionings seemed to come quite naturally.  
**Of course, lack of sleep for...other reasons was perfectly acceptable, and frequent.  
***And for other kinds of acrobatics as well, no-one ever fell off a bed mid-acrobatics when Adam was one of the participants.


End file.
